


Stockholm

by bewize



Category: Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewize/pseuds/bewize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To sleep, perchance to dream..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoulJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulJelly/gifts).



Aurora’s eyes open abruptly and she can feel the fear sweat dampening the valley between her breasts trickling down her ribs. The darkness in her chambers is absolute to her eyes, the fire having long died out. Beside her, Phillip stirs, attuned to her as always, even in his sleep. She rolls into him, his familiar scent comforting her and when he wakes up, she silences his questions with a kiss. When he pushes into her, he never thinks to ask if the wetness between her legs came from his attentions and Aurora doesn’t bother to tell him differently. She bites her lip as she climaxes, ensuring her silence so that he doesn’t hear on her tongue the name that is never spoken in their presence, not by anyone, not ever.

Still, silence doesn’t prevent the Mistress of All Evil from haunting her slumbers. When Phillip pulls out of her, Aurora falls asleep cradled in his arms. She doesn’t dream anymore.

*************

“You never ask me about my dreams,” Aurora says over breakfast. Phillip meets her eyes calmly, love and reassurance shining from them.

“You talk in your sleep, my love.”

“Oh.” The implications from Phillip’s statement falls heavy on the table between them and Aurora suddenly cannot meet his gaze. Dropping her eyes to her plate, Aurora hears him stand and walk around the table, but by the time he is kneeling next to her, she can’t see through the tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Shhh.” The future king pulls her chair out enough so that he can wrap his arms around her waist, his face buried on her chest. She puts her arms around him, crying into his hair, and she isn’t sure if she offering comfort to him or him to her. “I understand,” he says and she remembers that he spent time in _her_ dungeons.

She doesn’t ask him any questions.

*************

“Princess,” the voice curled around Aurora, cold and calculating and amused.

“You’re not real,” Aurora turns to face the green myst, already solidifying, slender arms and legs encased in a long robe, regal face crowned by a horned headdress, gold ring with black stone glinting dangerously. “This is a dream.”

Maleficent laughs, genuine humor mixed in with cruelty and lust. “Since when does that make it not real, _Briar Rose_?” She moves closer and Aurora can feel goosebumps spring up on her arms. “Do I not feel real?” The sorceress trails her fingers across Aurora’s arm, and the Princess feels her clothes dissolving.

“I hate you,” Aurora whispers.

“Yes.” Maleficent’s fingers reach Aurora’s face and she pulls her in to kiss her lips. “You hate me almost as much as you love me.”

Aurora doesn’t deny the words, instead opening her mouth to accept the kiss that tastes like lies, hate, passion, betrayal and lust all at once. Later, when the Sorceress leaves, Aurora takes a deep breath.

“Will you stay away this time?”

Maleficent pauses, turning to look back over her naked shoulder, her dark hair tumbling to her waist. “Tell me, little Princess, how do you wish me to answer that question?”

Aurora shakes her head, unable to speak, tears leaking from her eyes as the sorceress laughs and starts to vanish. “That is what I thought. You did not die, Princess, but neither have you escaped. Your sleeping hours will always be mine.”

Aurora rolled over, the dream fading, even as the tingling on her skin did not. She reached for Phillip, desperate to erase the last hours, and he woke easily. She clung to him as he pushed into her. “You’re real,” she murmurs in his ear.

He doesn’t ask her any questions.

*************

“What happens when you sleep?” Aurora asks Flora. “Are dreams real or are they just in the mind?”

The fairly looks at Aurora with a mixture of dread and pity. “Both, my sweet Princess, both. Do you dream?”

“Often,” Aurora turns away from the expression in her godmother’s eyes and goes to stand at the window. “I used to dream of Phillip, back when we lived in the cottage. I knew him. I knew he was real before I met him. I _loved_ him long before we first danced.”

“Good dreams.” Flora’s voice is soft. “You were fortunate.”

“I was,” Aurora laughs a little. “I was. I always thought that magic was supposed to be something wonderful. Like love.”

“Love is wonderful,” Flora assures her, coming to stand beside her at the window.

“It is,” Aurora smiles.

*************

That night, in her chambers, Aurora takes Phillip’s arms and they dance in silence, the melody of a long distant night swimming through their minds.

_I know you_  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream. 

“I love you,” Aurora says later, safe in the circle of his arms. “I have loved you for as long as I have lived.”

“I would fight for you,” Phillip offers, almost begging. “Tell me how to fight for you and I will.”

“Love me every day,” Aurora answers, turning slightly to bury her face in his neck. “Dance with me, sing to me, hold me.”

“I would do more,” Phillip whispers and Aurora can hear the tears in his voice, feel them threatening them both in the stutter of his heartbeat. “I would keep you safe, if you could tell me how.”

“She cannot hurt me, my love. Not from the illusory realm. You rescued me, remember?”

“She haunts you,” he spoke softly, the words neither of them had ever spoken finally breaking free. Aurora tenses, waiting for the acknowledgement settle between them, forcing them apart. Instead, she feels his embrace tighten. “I love you, my Princess. I will always love you.”

“And I you, my Prince.”

Neither of them spoke again, listening instead to the cracking of the fire, and waiting for the siren’s call that would lure them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the chance to write this story. I hope you like it (which seems like a weird thing to say, but you know what I mean, I hope!)


End file.
